Devices adapted to receive objects in bulk and forward them for individual processing are used for example for receiving and registering and/or sorting used beverage containers. When the items that are processed display a wide range of sizes, shapes and weights, existing devices may end up forwarding several items together rather than individually, and some items may not be forwarded at all, but remain in the area of the device where the items are received in bulk, necessitating manual correction by an operator.
The present invention embodies features that are designed to alleviate or overcome these shortcomings and to obtain further advantages.